Paint My Heart Black and Red
by Paranoia-Neon-Angel
Summary: All She wanted, was to prove to everyone that she could be a hero, that she wasn't fragile. She had it all planned out, until the Joker stepped in. Now suddenly, she has a new name and new life. As the Insane Villianess, Harely Quinn. Warnings Inside.
1. Prologue

Lena: Hello Lovelies, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been kinda busy, plus been suffering from Writer's Block, which also comes when I get a really good idea T_T. Anyways, I wanna take a crack at this story, while I try and figure out what to put in Chapter 6 of my Hetalia/Death Note Story.

America: ...Quit pairing Super heroes.

Lena: Make meh! SUPERHUSBANDS FOREVER BABY!

America: ...I hate you...

Lena: Get over it ya big baby.

America: ...Why do you like Superhusbands so much?

Lena: Alfred, lemme introduce you to the world of Superhusbands. *Pulls out i-Pod and pulls up Superhusbands story* Read this and become one of us.

America: O_o um...okay. *Starts reading story*

Lena: Now, while I convert Alfred into a Superhusbands fan, Please enjoy the prologue of this story and I'll show you the warnings.

WARNING: Yaoi, language, Tony's Playboy Attitude, mentions of Past BrucexTony, mentions of past MPreg, OOCness. If you do not like any of these, please go away, but if you like them, please read on and enjoy the story.

* * *

~Four Years Ago~

The long hall was brightly lit, almost blinding. She blinked a couple of times, letting her eyes adjust to the brightness. Though, it didn't help, seeing as she was still tired from the long flight, and she had bags under her eyes to prove it. "Daddy, how much longer till I can sit? I'm sleepy." She yawned. Tony smiled. Even though she was twelve, she still had a tendency to call him Daddy when she was scared, or sleepy like now, and it was absolutely adorable to him.

"We're almost to the meeting room. Here, put these one." He said, handing his daughter his sunglasses. She gave him a small smile before putting on the sunglasses, dimming the world around her. She then took Tony's hand in hers, swinging their linked hands, like she used to do when she was younger. Tony chuckled, pulling Selena close and kissing her head. "Now, you know baby, I'm gonna be gone a lot, helping them."

"I know, Dad," She said, yawning, "I kinda got used to you being gone a lot when I was younger, so don't worry about me."

Tony hated that she was right about that. He had always hated leaving his daughter at home, while he had to fly across the states, or across the world for business. He always hated leaving her behind. "I know, baby, but I won't be gone as long anymore, that's the upside." He replied.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Stark," Agent Coulson said, turning to faces to two Starks. "We've arrived at the meeting room. If you like, we could have someone drive Ms. Stark to the mansion so she can rest."

Almost instantly, Selena hugged Tony closer, burying her face in Tony's side. "I wanna stay with you, Dad." Her voice was muffled, but Tony could still detect a little huff in it. He chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Thanks, Coulson, but she can stay with me. She loves clinging to her awesome dad." He laughed, and then grunted, when Selena pinched his side. "Yeesh, Lena. That hurt." He complained as Agent Coulson led them into the meeting room.

"It was suppose to hurt, dummy." She scoffed, and it earned her a knock upside her head. "Ow! Butthead!" She hissed, rubbing her head, then turning away from Tony, pouting. Tony rolled his eyes then pulled her into the room.

The meeting room was almost empty, except for two people. Selena recognized the first as Dr. Bruce Banner, or the famous Hulk. The second was Agent Natasha Romanoff, who had informed Selena and Tony to come to the main S.H.I.E.L.D tower, which happen to be in New York City.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Stark, you already know Agent Romanoff." Agent Coulson said, gesturing towards the red-headed female. "And this is Dr. Banner."

Tony immediately walked over, Selena trailing behind him, and shook hands with Dr. Banner. "Dr. Banner, your work is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Dr. Banner smiled awkwardly, and said, "Thanks." He noticed the small brunette that had burrowed herself into Tony's side, and smiled. "Is this your daughter? Selena, right?"

"Yeah, this is my Selena." He answered, wrapping his arms around Selena, who snuggled deeper into his chest and yawned. "Why don't you go sit down, Lena." He told her quietly. She nodded then walked over to the table and sat down beside Natasha.

"Long flight, Selena?" She asked, and Selena nodded before burying her face in her arms. "Maybe we can get some fresh air and good exercise, go to the training room after the meeting." She suggested, and smiled when Selena raised her head to nod.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." She yawned, rubbing her eyes. A can of coke was suddenly place in front of her, and she looked up to see Agent Coulson smiling down at her.

"Wouldn't want you to fall asleep during the meeting. It's very important, Miss Stark." He said.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson." She said quietly, taking a sip of the coke. The caffeine kicked in, then she took off her sunglasses, and her eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights.

"Feeling more awake, Princess?" Tony asked, taking a seat beside the teenager, and Bruce sat on the other side. Selena glared at him from under her eyelashes and Tony smirked. Selena hated to be called Princess, because everyone knew she was far from it, and Princess made her sound like a spoiled rotten brat, which she wasn't.

"You're an ass." She hissed, smacking his arm. Tony chuckled, reaching over and combing his fingers through the soft dark hair.

"Mr. Stark, Director Fury has arrived." Coulson said, appearing in the doorway with Director Fury. Another man following him. He was tall, taller than her dad, and his shoulders were broad, his arms built. He had blond hair, which was smoothed and neat, and a pair of sky blue eyes. Selena recognized his face from old magazines and pictures Tony showed her, and her eyes widened.

Holy Shit, she was looking at THE Captain America.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Stark, this is Captain Steve Rogers." Agent Coulson said. Tony stood but Selena stayed seated. She had grown up with everything Captain America. Trading Cards- a passion she shared with Agent Coulson- posters, even little comic books. This man was practically her idol.

"Nice to meet you, Captain." Tony said, pulling Selena from her thoughts as he shook Steve's hand. Selena bit back a snicker when she saw her father's ear tips turn red. Oh yeah, her dad was totally gay for Captain America. Though, she didn't blame him, the Captain was a looker.

"You two, Mr. Stark." He said. His eyes traveled over to Selena and he smiled. "And you're Miss Selena Stark, right?" He asked, and Selena nodded. She stood and shook hands with him. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Stark."

"Y-you too, Captain." She stuttered. She was shaking hands with her idol, a man both she and Tony admired. Maybe being around Captain America, would be the only good thing about moving to New York City.

* * *

"Seriously, Dad! The Captain America!" Selena exclaimed, following Tony down the hall of their new penthouse-like loft. "Can you believe you're working with Captain America?"

"I know that, Sel. You've said it fifty times now." He laughed, setting down the box he'd been carrying. "Don't start fangirling on me, now."

Selena smirked, and Tony gave her a look. "I know, Lena. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"I saw the way you looked at Steve, dad. You looked like your were gonna scream and glomp him, and your ears were red." She teased. Tony rolled his eyes and handed Selena a box that was labeled 'Lena's room'. He grabbed another box and they began moving stuff into Selena's room. "You wanna hold his hand, you wanna be his eye candy! You wanna have his babies!" She cooed mockingly before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Alright, I'm done with you." Tony huffed, dropping the box he was carrying onto Selena's dresser. "Now, quit being a smart ass and help me with these boxes!" Selena rolled her eyes but obeyed.

They spent the rest of the move in silence, except for listening to Selena's i-Pod. Neither of them could stand silence, it was simply impossible for them to work in silence. Finally, when the last box of Selena's room was unpacked, they both sighed and fell into the bed. Selena laid her head on Tony's chest, tracing the glowing shape of the Arc Reactor, while Tony ran his fingers through Selena's hair.

"Hey, dad, I got a question." She said, sitting up to look at Tony. He sat up and continued stroking Selena's hair, making little curls in her natural wavy hair.

"Shoot, baby girl." He said. Selena bit on her finger nails, suddenly nervous. The question had been on her mind since she heard they were moving to New York City. "Selena, what is it?" He asked, concerned on why his usually energetic daughter was suddenly quiet.

"Do you think...I could be part of the Avengers one day?" She asked, looking up at Tony with wide-eyes, her puppy dog eyes. Tony sighed, pulling Selena closer, into his lap, and taking her hands in his. Her hands were much smaller than his, almost seemed like they were delicate in his calloused hands.

"Lena, Sweetheart, I know how much you hate being left behind while I go out and help people, but hon, I can't let you join the Avengers." He said, running his thumb over the baby-soft skin. Selena huffed and pouted, and Tony mentally cooed and pinched her cheeks, knowing if he really did it, it would earn him a knock upside the head.

"Dad, I'm a teenager, not a baby." She whined. Tony sighed and hugged Selena's close.

"I know that Lena, but if I let you join, something could happen to you, and I could never forgive myself. Plus, your Papa would kill me." He said. Selena whined and pulled herself away from Tony.

"Dad, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." She groaned. Tony chuckled.

"Yes, I know hon, but not know, maybe when you're older." He said, then kissed the top of her head before getting up. "Now, go watch T.V. or something, I gotta go have a meeting with the Captain, at S.H.E.I.L.D."

"Don't take away his innocence too soon daddy!" She called after him, earning a glare from Tony. "Also, call Papa later, and be nice, or I'll have to kick your ass!"

"Watch it, Selena Harleen, or no New York Pizza for you!" He yelled as he headed out. Selena rolled her eyes.

"No New York Pizza, my ass." She huffed, before disappearing into her closet. "Yeah, he's totally bluffing"

* * *

Lena: Sorry if it's kinda crappy. It's kinda my first time writing Yaoi, but I'm trying!

America: *Still reading Superhusbands*

Lena: Alfie, can I have my i-Pod back please?

America: No. I'm still reading *Walks off still reading*

Lena: Um, guys, I may have converted him too much, and that's my i-Pod, Alfred!

America: Don't care...

Lena: R&R please. The sooner y'all R&R, the more Superhusbands I'll make Alfred read T_T

~America and Lena~


	2. Chapter 1

Lena: Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update, being erasing and re-writing this chapter a lot! Couldn't really make up my mind on how I wanted it written.

America: So, when does chapter 2 begin?

Lena: Al, I just finished this chapter! Plus, I need to get over my cold before I start chapter 2.

America: No offense Lena, but you kinda suck. You usually write these things within a week.

Lena: Not my fault I caught the "Beginning of Summer cold"! My mom and my nephew had it.

America: Whatever Lena. Let's just hope you get better so Chapter 2 gets here faster. We need more Superhusbands!

Lena: ...Good gosh, I've created a monster.

America: Please enjoy the new installment of PMHBaR while I hound Lena about Superhusbands!

Lena: I-i read more Superhusbands than you, idjit!

* * *

Chapter 1.

~Five Years Later~

The night sky was filled with stars, and the bright lights of New York City. The city was filled with busy people. People who were clocking out of work or finishing up shopping. Though, some had their attention on the sky above, when they spotted the gold and hot-rod red suit flying through the sky.

Everyone's beloved Iron Knight, Iron Man.

"What's the radar like, Lena?" Tony asked, checking the coordinates of his location. A few minutes passed before the sound of a slight click and Selena's voiced filled his helmet.

"Well, nothing so far, Dad. Seems like everything's quiet." She answered, tapped at the keyboard in front of her. She watched Tony's little figure fly across the screen. "No one else sees anything." She sighed.

"Well, check in with Uncle Legolas." He laughed, before switching off the mic and headed towards Liberty Island. Selena rolled her eyes, turning off the Bluetooth in her ear, then turned and wheeled her chair of the the desk, where Agent Clint Barton was sitting.

"Tell your old man I heard that." He muttered, keeping his eyes trained on his arrows, which he was cleaning. "I'm gonna kick his ass if his compares me to another damn Lord of the Rings character." Selena giggled and grabbed one of his arrows. She twirled it in her hands before grabbing an extra rag and wiping it down.

"I can't really tell him to not do anything. He's a bigger child than Thor." She said. Clint threw his head back and laughed loudly. "It's true! Thor's the big, happy child and Dad's the bratty, _'I-get-my-own-way-' _child." She explained. Clint just shook his head.

"Damn, Lena, if you're dad heard that!" He chuckled before going back to clean his arrows. The Bluetooth suddenly clicked to life and Tony came back.

"Got anything else for me, Lena? Check any local banks, or stores." He requested. Selena sighed, putting down the arrow and rolled back to the giant computer. She swiped her hand over the little black pad, the keyboard appearing, and started typing in local banks around New York City. "Ya know dad, this isn't what I imagined I'd be doing when I joined that Avengers!" She hissed and Tony sighed.

"Selena, you're just filling in for Agent Coulson while he's in Venice with Pepper." Tony explained, and Selena detected annoyance in his voice. "Even if I did let you join, you'd probably be working with the interns." Selena growled, coming close to taking the ear piece out and throwing it against the wall. She looked over the computer screen once more before informing Tony.

"Dad, there's a robbery on 5th Avenue. I'll hack into the police scanner to find out the situation." She told him before clicking the Bluetooth. "Seriously! Uncle Clint, how would you feel about me joining the Avengers?" She asked, looking at Clint over her shoulder.

Clint just shrugged and said, "Well, I think you might be a good addition to the team. Nat and I trained you well, and in a few more years, probably two, with a bit more training, you could become a deadly weapon." He looked over at Selena, who just shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing, just put a good word in to Director Fury for me. If that doesn't work out, I could always go join the Justice League." She mumbled, turning back to the computer. She typed away furiously at the keyboard, hacking into the police scanners, then clicked on her Bluetooth. "Alrighty, dad, there's about four armed men in there, with Hostages. Think you can handle it?"

Tony scoffed. "You insult me, hon. I'm Iron Man." He said before clicking out and heading towards the bank. Selena sighed and turned off the device before putting it down and getting up.

"Heading home, Lena?" Clint asked, watching as Selena headed out of the room. She looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I need to clear my head before I murder my dad." She said, then vanished behind the door. Clint just shook his head but looked up when Selena poked her head around the corner, once more. "Oh, and when my dad gets here, tell him I said that he can take his over-protectiveness and shove it up his ass."

She vanished, and Clint stared at the spot she was before. "Okay, but he's totally gonna bust your ass for that!" He called after her. "And see ya at home!"

Selena rubbed a hand over her face, sighing. She was quickly losing her patience, and shit was probably gonna hit the fan soon. She waited till she got older, she worked harder on her Martial Arts, and when she graduated, she was the best on her Gymnastics team _and _a black belt. Yet, Tony still refused to let her join. "Dammit!" She hissed under her breath before stalking off towards the carport. Most of the building seemed empty, except for a few agents doing some last minute paper work. Most of the Avengers had gone home, glad that they were off duty.

"Are you going home, Selena?"

Selena turned and saw Thor, leaning against the big pillar, smiling at her and swinging his hammer idly. She nodded and said, "I've had enough of S.H.I.E.L.D. for one day. I'll see you at home, Thor." She turned on her heel and marched towards the Silver Audi, her cheeks flushes with anger.

"Selena, wait!" Thor called, going after her. He reached her and gently grabbed her arm to stop her. "Selena..are you leaving, because of your father? Are you mad at him?" He asked. Selena sighed and pulled her arm from the demigod's grip.

"I...I'm just...tired of being left behind, tired of feeling helpless when you, and Dad, and everyone else I love is out there, saving the world! I just want to feel useful. I want to be an avenger." She answered, then looked at her feet. "I want to help people, like my dad does."

Thor was silent, taking in the young girl's expression and posture. A crestfallen look, slumped shoulders, and shuffling feet. Selena Stark was known for feeling three emotions all at once, and Thor could tell what she was feeling; sad, angry, and useless.

"Selena, I know you're strong, your father knows your strong. You're a lot like a dear friend of mine was, before she become a warrior. People thought a female couldn't be a warrior, but she proved them wrong." He told her. Selena looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"So, you're saying that if I wanna be an Avengers, I should try and prove myself?" She asked. Thor nodded. "Yes, prove to your father that you are worthy and strong enough to join us. Prove to him that you are a warrior as much as he is." He told her, patting her shoulders in encouragingly. "Now, I must finish my duties here before I return home." He bowed to her and smiled. "Sweet Dreams and Goodnight, my lady."

Selena rolled her eyes but curtsied in return. "Goodnight, my crazy but awesome brother-like demigod." Thor chuckled at her answer. Selena gave him a small before turning and getting into her car, driving off into the night.

* * *

The mansion was silent, except for the sound of the T.V. in Selena's bedroom, where she was sitting on her bed. She had long since changed out of her clothes and slipped on her pajamas. She was looked through some sketches in her notebooks. Sketches of her Avengers outfit, one she would make herself once she joined the Avengers.

If she lived that long. She knew after she told Clint to pass on that comment, that she was dead. Tony tolerated her Bitchiness to a point, but comments like that either got her grounded or a sore ass.

Possibly a sore ass this time.

"Ma'am, your Father and Captain Rogers are home. Shall I tell them where you are?" Jarvis asked, his voice echoing around Selena's room. Selena flinched at the loudness, knowing Tony heard it.

"You already gave away my hiding spot Jarvis!" She snapped, glaring at her sketch book before tossing it aside.

"Terribly Sorry, Ma'am. Your father is one his way." Selena swore she heard amusement in the usually monotone voice. A knock on the door made Selena look up. The door opened and in stepped Tony, dressed in his street clothes. Selena could almost see a throbbing vain in his forehead, and realized how mad she made him.

"Selena," Tony sighed, closing the door behind him, "I'm trying to be calm about this situation, but that comment makes me want to throw you over my lap and blister your ass." He continued, giving Selena a disapproving look. She held back a laugh. It was very rare when her dad acted mature, but when he did, it used to scare her. "Lena, I do everything I can to keep you safe! Do you know how many people would love to take you away from me!" He said, walking over to her bed and sitting in front of her.

"Dad, trust me, I know. Be captured by Ivan Vanko scared the shit outta me, but it also made realize that I need to be able to protect myself." She explained, trying to keep from screaming. No mattered how valid her argument was, Tony never listened. It made her so angry, that she wanted to pull her hair out.

"Selena, please, just wait a few more years! If you prove that you can protect yourself, I might let you join, but for now, just let it go!" Tony begged, pinching the bridge of his nose. Selena stared at Tony for a long time, not saying anything. It was always the same answer, always

"Dad, I've waited years! I just wanna help people! Everyone in my family is a hero but me! I'm just a useless teenager who gets picked on by homophobes!" She hissed, her hands curling into fists.

"Selena, I know, but think about it! What if you got hurt trying to save someone, while helping us! How do you think we would feel if something happened to you on our watch!" Tony yelled, his face turning red with anger. "What if you were working with your brother, huh? Think about how devastated he would be if you got hurt, or died, while working with him!"

Silence fell over them. They stared at each other, never blinking. After what felt like an eternity, Selena finally sighed in defeat.

"Dammit Fine!" She growled, before grabbing a pillow and shoving it over her face. Tony rolled his eyes but patted Selena's knee in comfort. "I'll wait a few more years."

Tony pulled the pillow away then leaned up and pecked Selena's forehead. "Thank you, dearheart. I just can't imagine what it would be like to lose you. You're too precious to me." He told her. "Now, get some sleep cause we got an early flight to Gotham tomorrow." He got up from her bed and headed towards the door.

"Dad," Tony turned to look at Selena, who smiled at him, "Just two more years. I'll wait two more years."

Tony smiled and said, "We'll see. Goodnight baby girl." Then he left, closing the door behind him. Selena waited for his footsteps to fade before getting up and pulling out a rectangular box. She pulled of the lid and stared at the black and red material inside. "I'm sorry, dad," She whispered, feeling ashamed that she had just told Tony a huge lie, "but I can't wait two more years."

She put the lid back on then shoved the box back under her bed. She climbed back into her bed, burrowing herself under the covers, and falling asleep. She dreamed about her glory days to come.

* * *

Lena: Really sorry if this is crappy! It took me so long to get right, and I had to make sure I had I remembered from the Avengers movie. Plus, there was a hint of Superfamily in there! *wink wink*

America: Superfamily...mainly Steve, Tony, and Peter?

Lena: Yeah, with Selena added. There's like a one year age difference between Selena and Peter.

America: Whose Older?

Lena: Peter. An for my lovely readers, I am using the Andrew Garfield Spider-Man. Don't get me wrong! I love Toby McGuire(Did I spell it right?) as Spider-Man, but I'm kinda excited for the new Spider-Man, it kinda reminds of The 67' Collection Spider-Man that I grew up with.

America: You weren't born in the 60's, Lena.

Lena: ...You're an idiot. It came out on DVD when I was little so me and my brother grew up watching it.

America: ahhhh!

Lena: Please R&R! The faster you do, the faster you help me right a new chapter and keep my from killing this idiot T_T

~America and Lena~


	3. Chapter 2

Lena: Holy Crap! I finally got this chapter finished! *is shot*

America: mm-hmm. how long did it take you? Two, three months.

Lena: more like four. But I finally got to finishes this chapter with my new laptop! :D

America: Yup.

Lena: You're not really paying attention are you?

America: Nope.

Lena: ...anyways, I'm might have a little mix in from dark knight rises for the story. Just a little warning in case you haven't seen dark knight rises yet. but don't worry, it's gonna have stuff from the dark knight too.

America: Can we start the chapter already?

Lena: Yes...enjoy this new chapter

* * *

Chapter 2.

The entire jet was quiet, except for the hostesses chatting in the far back, and the pilot humming. Tony stood in the small kitchenette, watching Selena and Peter out of the corner of his eye. They were piled together on the leather loveseat. Selena had her head in his lap, playing with her i-Phone, while Peter was messing with the settings on his camera.

"She still not talking to you?"

Tony turned and saw Steve leaning against the door frame, smiling at him. Tony just sighed and shook his head. "Give it time, Tony. She never stays mad you long." Steve soothed, walking over and rubbing his shoulders.

"I don't know, Steve. I've never seen Lena that angry. Then again, I've never felt that angry either." He groaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder. "It's just...I feel like she's made a goal to do everything she can to make me wanna strangle her."

Steve chuckled. "How many time have you said that now?" He asked. Tony opened his eyes and glared at Steve. "What? You've been saying that ever since she hit her teenage years!"

"I know!" Tony hissed, "but it seems like it's gotten worse. She was really good about listening and being smart, but she just does everything to make me wanna break something." He moved forward a bit, still in Steve's grip, and watched as Selena looked up at Peter. They were whispering to each other, so no one could hear their conversation. "I wonder what they're scheming." Tony chuckled.

Selena turned her head towards the little kitchenette to look at Tony with a confused look. "What's so funny?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Tony just waved her off before disappearing around the corner. She huffed then turned back to look at Peter. "Like I said Pete, it's not fair!" She whispered. Peter set his camera down then gently tangled his fingers in his sister's long dark hair.

"I know, Lena, but Dad's got a point. We just wanna protect you, that's all." He said quietly, twisting the dark locks, hoping to distract Selena. After her and Tony fought, she would always go to Peter. He knew how much Selena trusted him, with anything.

Especially her dirty little secret.

"Does dad know you have it?" He whispered, watching Steve and Tony out of the corner of his eyes. Selena smirked and shook her head. "Damn, how did manage to make it without him knowing? I thought Jarvis would have told him."

Selena sat up, but after Peter carefully untangled his fingers from her hair, and grinned widely at him. "I told Jarvis that I loved him but I said that if he breathed a word to dad, I would not hesitated to cut his cords and completely dismantle him." She answered, and it earned a chuckle from Peter. "Jarvis promised he wouldn't tell." She finished before going back to her i-Phone.

"Hey Lena, one more thing." Peter said. Selena paused what ever she was playing to look up at Peter, and he could see the reflection of the game she was playing in her eyes. "Give Dad a break, okay? He just wants you to be safe." He sighed then turned back to his camera. Silence fell over them, Selena watching as Tony and Steve walked in and sat in the couch on opposite of them. She tossed her phone onto the couch then got up and slowly walked over to Tony, who looked up when she approached.

"Yeah, Lena?" He asked, and let out a surprised noise when Selena pushed his i-pad onto the little table then dropped into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and cuddled close, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Told you." Steve said in a sing-song tone. Tony rolled his eyes but held his daughter close.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I'm giving you a hard time." She apologized. "I just really wanna help."

"I know you do, sweetheart, but I just can't stand to think about what would happen if you got hurt." He told her, nuzzling his face in her hair. "I'll tell you what. I will talk to Bruce tonight, and maybe, _just _maybe, we might let you do something to prove yourself.

Selena eye's widened and she squealed, hugging Tony closer. "!" She shrieked. She pulled away, grinning widely at Tony. "I'm promise, you won't regret it, Dad!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I better not! Now, go play with her phone and bother your brother."

Selena nodded before jumping off his lap and joining Peter, restarting the game on her phone. Tony just shook his head and grabbed his iPad.

* * *

Wayne Manor slowly came into view, and Selena smiled, practically bouncing in her seat. "Happy, can you drive a little faster, please!" She called up to their driver. Steve, who was sitting beside the ecstatic heiress. gently swiped at her shoulder.

"Have patience, Lena," He scolded, "It hasn't been that long since you last saw them."

Selena narrowed her eyes at her step-father. "It's been six months, Steve! That's too long for me!" She scoffed, before smirking. "Cut me a little slack, capsicle."

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname. It hadn't been long after he met her, that both her and Tony started calling him "Capsicle".

The car finally stopped in front of Wayne Manor, and Selena jumped out of the car and ran towards the front door, which immediately opened. Her Father's long-time caretaker and butler, Alfred, smiled at her as she ran up to him.

"Hi, Alfred!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around the older man and hugging him tightly. Alfred chuckled and hugged back, though his hug was more gentle and calmer.

"Welcome back to Wayne Manor, Ms. Stark." He said. Selena pulled away, rolling her eyes at the formality. "Welcome back, Master Stark." Alfred said as Tony walked up behind Selena. Tony just smiled at nodded. "Master Wayne is currently in his office, Ms. Stark, if you like to see him."

Selena looked back at Tony, putting on the puppy-dog eyes, and cheered in her head when Tony sighed. "Go ahead. I'll get your bags" He said and Selena squealed before hugging him and taking off into the manor. "Too much energy for someone who didn't wanna get up this morning." He chuckled.

Selena's shoes smacked loudly against the hardwood floors, echoing through the hall. She smiled as the door to Bruce's office came into view. She approached the mahogany door and grabbed the knob, slowly twisting it and quietly pushing the door open. She peeked through the crack and smiled when she saw Bruce sitting a his desk, looking through a stack of papers. Taking a deep breath, she shoved the door opened, ignoring how hard it banged against the wall, smiling widely.

"Guess whose back in Gotham!" She yelled, startling Bruce. The neat stacks of paper were scattered across the desk and Bruce sighed. He looked up and smiled at his daughter.

"I've missed you too." Bruce replied. Selena pulled away and smiled up at him. "Ready to have a good birthday?" Selena nodded as her smiled widened. "Well, let's get you settled in, then we'll go out to dinner."

Linking their hands together, the two of them left Bruce's office and headed for the foyer. "By the way, where's Clark?" Selena asked.

"He got called to Metropolis, but don't worry, he'll meet us at dinner." Bruce assured her. "Maybe your father will behave himself this time."

"Hey, you need to watch it too!" Selena laughed.

* * *

Lena: Sorry if this is crappy. I kept erasing and re-writing, erasing and re-writing, erasing and re-writing-

America: For the love of hamburgers, shut up!

Lena: ...

America: ...

Lena: Bitch T_T

America: Boo, you whore

Lena: Please R&R, and I'm gonna stop making America watch Mean Girls.

~America and Lena~


	4. Note

Lena: Hello Everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Tumblr has taken over my life, especially since I made an RP account for Selena on there. I don't know if I'll be able to continue this story cause I just completely lost all ideas I had for it, but again, I'm really really sorry about that!

I'm sorry guys, and I love you all.

~Lena~


End file.
